Cherub Faces
by Singkatsu
Summary: "Just because I flirt with the ladies doesn't mean I can't have my eyes set on other things, sweet cheeks." Dan/Carl slash


A/N: Ah, and yet another installment in the Kuroneko/Singy challenge series, a wee bit late but nevertheless here to be presented. I hope you all enjoy this little piece, it's also slightly out of my comfort one but I hope you like it none the less!

"Duke, sir, shouldn't we do something about that…uh…persistent customer over there?"

The bar owner's eyes travelled toward the far end of the room, his gaze falling on a certain young winery employee who had been, for the last few hours, spending all of his remaining energies ogling and terrorizing any young female that happened to be in the vicinity. Having first thought nothing of the village newcomer, the bar tender and waiter had let the young man be, not at all troubled by the insistence that "they keep the wine coming." The drunken stupor he had worked himself into and the harassment he had thus inflicted on the other bar attendees (particularly one blond, red-eyed, female waitress) had not been something the two male caretakers had really bargained for.

Thus with simple logic and a firm resolution to get that flimsy womanizer as far away from his niece as possible, Duke brought his attention back to his cherub-like coworker.

"Think you can handle him Carl?" Nodding his head in the delinquent's general direction, he watched with a cool composure as his employee began to shuffle uneasily and stutter his reply.

"I-I don't think I'd be the uh, right guy sir, h-he probably wouldn't, I mean, he'd be too rowdy to handle without-…"

A blank stare and finger pointing in Dan's general direction were the only answers he received regarding his soon to be fate. Sighing in defeat, Carl took up his task, slowly dragging himself in ever manner hesitant towards his newest duty. All that ran through his mind was the personal mantra he used to get through his often hectic work schedule. As he finally reached his destination, a now very much so red-in-the-face and touchy Dan, the childlike waiter began to mutter it to himself.

"It's all for the cake…it's all for the cake…"

"Wha-? Is cake supposed to be a metro-metri-metaphor for what…ladies or something'?"

Turning the same shade as vintage very berry soda, the young waiter stood hunched over, much too embarrassed by the connotations that the drunkard had given to his, beforehand, completely innocent motivations. Not caring to answer, he grabbed the man by his shoulder and hauled him out of his seat, using the bandana boys' surprise to his advantage as he steered him toward the road that would lead him out and away from the small tavern.

"So what, you just gonna leave me here pretty boy?" Dan whispered, swaying on his feet as he stared at the man before him.

A shiver ran down the young waiter's back at the tone, his mind caught between heeding to the low, sensual voice and running to whatever shelter he could find. Taking advantage of the situation, the lush lurched forward, wrapping his arms around the shoulders of his prey as he placed his lips at the edge of Carl's ear.

"Your conscience getting the best of you blondie?" He husked out.

A tan hand began to slowly trail its way down Carl's shoulder, unperturbed by the mild tremors that had started to take on the form of the body beneath it, before coming to rest on a soft, vest-covered chest. A high pitched squeak pierced the night air as fingers deftly played with the buttons of the black garment, the strokes teasing and sensual.

"D-Dan!" Shrilled the now sweating profusely blond, who boar a resemblance to Casper. "W-what are you-aren't you-I'm-G-Girls!"

"Just because I flirt with the ladies doesn't mean I can't have my eyes set on other things, sweet cheeks."

His prior shaking suddenly stilled, a look of shock and mild horror dawning on his features as he remained stock still within Dan's grasp. The drunk saw none of this, but recognized a kind of defeat about the blond and in an act of parting nipped at the shell of his ear. An even more astounded gasp left the other man's lips, causing a triumphant grin to spread across the drunk's in turn, before he gracefully pulled away.

As Carl fainted from the emotional overload, the night welcomed a drunkenly uplifted Dan, who swaggered off into its depths.


End file.
